The Girl Next Door
by jaclyntaylor0504
Summary: I know it's a sucky title but I didn't know what to call it. Little Jaclyn Taylor's parents just died and she is being forced to live with her Aunt. There's a mysterious boy next door with dark curls and dazzling eyes. Both children are misfits and find a friend in each other. They grow up and become consulting detectives. Follows the main story line after that. SherlockxOC
1. New Home

_These first couple chapters are from Sherlock's childhood, in the point of view of my OC. It's written like a flashback. I do not own BBC Sherlock or any of it's characters._

* * *

Aunt Jill's house loomed up in front of me. I was only 5 years old and both my parents died in a car crash. The man in the suit explained to me that I would be living with my aunt until I'm 18. Before I got in the car that would take me away, I had deduced the man's entire life. Of course he got angry at me and slammed the car door in my face. As we drove, the city began to dissipate and the countryside emerged. We drove up the driveway of a cozy home. It wasn't small but it wasn't a mansion either. I stepped out of the car and noticed the house next door. It seemed to be about the same size but with an addition. It was obvious they added on a west wing. The windows were nicer than the others, obviously they were recently added in, but only on that part of the house.

I turned back to my new home. All of my things were already here. It was a pretty blue color with flowers surrounding the exterior. I could tell she was grieving by the crimson red roses in the flower pots by the door. I didn't bother to knock since this is my home now, and walked inside. I was in a hallway. To my right was a staircase, and to my left was a sitting room area. The kitchen was a little ways down and was right in front of the hallway. Looking into the sitting room, I noticed a small music room blocked by a set of glass doors. There was a table between the staircase and kitchen doorway on the left side. There was a bouquet of white poppies, condolences obviously from the neighbors, there were more of the poppies in their garden.

I stepped into the kitchen and noticed it was spotless. There was a set of stairs as soon as you stepped in, to the left leading down, to the cellar. The kitchen was huge. There was a small table in the back corner, obviously only meant for the two of us to eat at. There was a small walkway in the kitchen lined with cupboards. At the end of it there was a door that lead to the dining room. There were glass chandeliers above the length of the table, and windows all along the back wall. The table was made to seat 30 people, Aunt Jill is obviously very sociable. There was another sitting room to my left. It was right across from the original sitting room. Both sitting rooms had televisions, coffee tables, and couches. However the second one had a bathroom attached. It had a jacuzzi tub, toilet, and sink. Connected to both the kitchen and the second sitting room was a four season room. It had originally been a porch but was converted to a sitting room, with windows on all of the outside walls.

There was a door there that led to the backyard. I ignored it for now and moved on to the music room. The outside walls had long horizontal windows. There was a baby grand piano in the back that was perfectly tuned. There was a cello, acoustic guitar, and electric guitar resting on stands by the door to the sitting room. There was a flute, clarinet, saxophone, and trumpet inside a glass casing along the wall next to the strings. There was a drum set in the corner across from the piano and next to the door to the dining room. A trombone case lay below the windows across from the door to the sitting room. There was a table in the middle of the room that held a violin case. My mothers initials "JAT" were engraved along the top. I didn't bother to open it, not wanting to disturb the instrument yet. Sheet music littered the floor everywhere. Some was crumpled up and others were flat as if they simply floated down. Music stands were grouped in a corner behind the piano. A stool was placed underneath the violin table.

I played a few notes on the piano before heading upstairs. There were 3 bedrooms, 3 closets, and one bathroom in the hallway. The first closet held sowing kits and scrapbooking kits. The second held school supplies, and the third held extra pillows and blankets. The first bedroom was obviously a guest one. It had a writing desk, queen sized bed, dresser, laundry chute, and a decent sized closet. The bathroom was right next to the guest bedroom in the hallway. It had a shower/tub, sink, and toilet. There was a litter box in the corner, Aunt Jill had a cat. The next bedroom was obviously Jill's. There was a king sized bed, dresser, and attached bathroom. The bathroom had two sinks, a shower, toilet, and walk in closet. Pictures of my mother, Jill, and my grandparents were atop the dresser. Right in the center of them all was a picture of me, the day I was born.

I left the room quickly not wanting to invade Jill's privacy and opened the door to the last room. The room was obviously mine. The walls were painted an emerald green, the bedspread was lime green with blue pillows, the bookshelf was full of my many chapter books, and the dresser had all of the pictures of my family on them. The furniture was all white. There was a writing desk, bedside table, and a dresser. The closet was a walk in and held all of my clothes, as well as my new uniform. I noticed Jill had bought me a few dresses, yep definitely sociable. There was a hammock of stuffed animals along the wall between my bed and the shelves. The shelves held my many knick knacks, as well as a few heirlooms from my parents. My name was spelled out in big block letters along one wall, with little stickers and such decorating them. My countless posters and maps were hung wherever there was room. Most people would think the room was "crowded" but that's how I liked it.

I left the room and walked up the stairs to the third and final story. It was a huge attic space that had been turned into a game room. There was pinball, foosball, and air hockey along the outermost wall. There were four closets, 3 of which were labeled "storage". The last closet held board games, bookcases, and scrapbooks. There was a couch and love seat in the middle of the room, with a 55" television across from them. There was a bathroom as well, with a shower/tub, toilet, and sink. There was a pool table next to the staircase, with a railing beside it. I felt at home here and knew that there would never be a dull moment with Jill.

I ran down the stairs remembering the backyard. I ran out the back door and stopped dead in my tracks. At the very edge of the huge yard was an oak tree. A treehouse had been built into it and stood out amongst the fall leaves. The rest of the yard was filled with toys but the treehouse was what I wanted to see. I climbed up the ladder and stepped onto a small porch. There was a window and I peeked inside. It was painted just like my room right down to the block letters. A bed sat along the far wall with the same bedspread as before. Puzzles, games, and books were everywhere in little shelves and cupboards. A small desk with a sketchbook on top, was right below the window along the left wall. As I looked closer I noticed a figure asleep in the rocking chair. They soon awakened and stared at me with blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Aunt Jill

**A/N**

**I am so sorry for such a late update! I've had a lot of trouble with inspiration lately. Please forgive me and don't forget to review! Also I go to a private school here in America, so I have nothing against them or their students.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Sherlock or it's characters. I only own my OC's**

* * *

If I was a normal child I would have thought the woman was my mother. However, I'm not a normal child, and this woman was not my mother. She had the same blonde hair, the same blue eyes, and the same big smile. This woman had bags under her eyes and was a few inches shorter than my mother. Her eyes were red and puffy, most likely from countless tears. This was obviously Aunt Jill.

"Hey Jaclyn," she smiled at me from the doorway, "Mind if I call you Jaci?"

_Jaci, _that's what Dad used to call me. "Sure, that's what all my friends call me."

"I'm glad you see me as a friend." She stepped out of the doorway and gestured to the ladder. "Shall we go inside?"

I nodded, not really feeling as though I needed to speak. She climbed down first and waited for me at the bottom, just in case I fell. She held my hand as we walked up the porch steps. She had a white porch swing and a few chairs littered the patio below. She held the door open for me and I walked in, noticing a black cat sitting on one of the chairs.

"That's Harley, he's my cat." I walked over and pet the cat. As soon as I did he began to purr. "He must like you!" Jill was smiling.

She walked into the kitchen, talking as she went. "So I was thinking we could just have hot dogs and macaroni and cheese for dinner." As if to answer her question my stomach growled loudly. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, chuckling.

* * *

We sat at the kitchen table, our empty plates in front of us. Jill was a funny character, with so many grand stories to tell. She told me about her childhood and how she and Mum would always play pranks on poor grandfather. I laughed harder than I ever had since the accident. I was glad that I had Aunt Jill.

"The neighbors invited me over for dinner tomorrow and I thought you should come as well. They have a son who's around your age as well as an older one. If I remember correctly Mycroft is 11. They're a funny bunch the Holmes'. Don't tell 'em I told you that though." She giggled and I couldn't help but smile. "Oh and you'll be going to school with them. It's a lovely little private school, you'll fit right in!"

I didn't think I'd fit in. Most kids who go to private schools are snooty and catty. If you are different in any way they reject you, and I am very different than the average five year old.

"Oh look at the time! You'd better get to bed!" Aunt Jill stood and began to put the dishes into a dishwasher. I walked over and helped her. "Thank you so much dear. Now off to bed with ya!"

I walked over to the stairs and jogged halfway up before I stopped. "Aunt Jill?"

"Yes?"

"Could you read me a story?"

"Of course dear." She smiled and I ran up stairs.

I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my favorite book from the shelf. It was a collection of stories by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Aunt Jill came in and gave the book a funny look.

"The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes?" I nodded. "You know, the boy next door, the one who's your age? His name is Sherlock Holmes. Yep, William Sherlock Scott Holmes." She laughed, "Although he still goes by William. He is a strange boy." And with that Aunt Jill opened the book and began reading _"The Study in Scarlet"_.

* * *

I woke to the sound of Aunt Jill singing. It was an old Irish lullaby literally named "Irish Lullaby".

_Over in Killarney, many years ago_  
_My Mother sang a song to me, in tones so sweet and low_

_Just a simple little ditty, in her good old Irish way_  
_And l'd give the world if she could sing, that song to me this day_

I walked down the stairs and found her in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I could smell eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

_Too ra loo ra loo ral, Too ra loo ra li_  
_Too ra loo ra loo ral, hush, now, don't you cry_

_Too ra loo ra loo ral, Too ra loo ra li_  
_Too ra loo ra loo ral, that's an Irish lullaby_

I sang along and she smiled at me. Grandfather Wright (Mum's dad) was Irish. I remember he'd come to family Christmases and sing us this song to put us to sleep.

_Oft in dreams I wander, t__o that cot again_  
_I feel her arms a-huggin' me, a__s when she held me then._

_And I hear her voice a-hummin', t__o me as in days of yore_  
_When she used to rock me fast asleep, o__utside the cabin door._

Jill continued cooking and I ran quickly to the music room. I grabbed mom's violin and ran back to the kitchen, playing along as we sang the final verse.

_Too ra loo ra loo ral, Too ra loo ra li_  
_Too ra loo ra loo ral, hush, now, don't you cry_

_Too ra loo ra loo ral, Too ra loo ra li_  
_Too ra loo ra loo ral, that's an Irish lullaby_

We held the last note out as I played the chorus bit again on my violin. Jill made our plates and I put the violin away. I came back and sat next to her to eat.

"I didn't know you could play so well."

I blushed deeply and swallowed a bite of eggs. "Mommy taught me." _Mommy?_ I only called her that when we were alone at home together. Jill smiled at me knowingly and I realized, I was home. After all this time I was finally home.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Again, I'm so sorry for the late update! If you want to listen to the song it's called "Irish Lullaby by John Gary". Look it up on youtube and it will be the first video that pops up. Next chapter they will be going to the Holmes' residence! please leave a review and criticize me. It really helps **


End file.
